Dance Dance Infiltration
Dance Dance Infiltration is the twenty-third episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on September 11th, 2014. Summary Transcript Jaune: I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too. Ruby: Yep. Jaune: To the socially awkward. Ruby: Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss. Jaune: Meh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty cool. I get why she went with him. Ruby: What do you mean? Jaune: Come on, not many people can pull off blue hair. Ruby: No, I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone. Jaune: Uh, what? Ruby: Yeah, she said that she had too much to worry about to focus on boys. Jaune: Hold my punch. Hey, Pyrrha. Pyrrha: Hello, Jaune. Jaune: You okay? I haven't seen you tonight. Pyrrha: I've arrived late, I'm afraid. Jaune: Well, you look really nice. Pyrrha: Thank you. Jaune: Your, uh, date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he? Pyrrha: I think you're safe for tonight. Jaune: So, uh, where is the guy? Pyrrha: There is no guy. Jaune: What? Pyrrha: Nobody asked me. Jaune: But that's ... You're Pyrrha Nikos! How could nobody ask you? Pyrrha: I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level that I simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of guy I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me. Jaune: Wait- Neptune: Hey! Jaune, right? Jaune: Yeah. Neptune: This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, uh, ballroom dancing. Pfft. Jaune: Yeah. Neptune: Cute girls, though, huh? Jaune: Is that all you think about? Neptune: Huh? Jaune: Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you? Neptune: Whoa! Where's this coming from? Jaune: How could you just turn her down like that? Neptune: Wait, who!? Jaune: Weiss! Neptune: I...uh, it... uh, it just didn't work out, you know? Jaune: What, you think that you're too cool, too many options? Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance and what in the world could possibly keep you from go- Neptune: Can't dance! Jaune: Beg your pardon? Neptune: I can't dance, man! Jaune: But... you're so, cool! Neptune: Thank you. I try really, really hard. Jaune: You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than just admit to everyone that you can't move in the rythm to the music? Neptune: That about sums it up, yeah. Jaune: I certainly feel a lot better about myself. Neptune: Please don't tell everybody. Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't wanna get in your way. Jaune: You like her? Neptune: Yeah, I mean I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool. Jaune: Then just go talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves, just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go. Neptune: Yeah, but then- Jaune: Hey! You don't have to look cool all the time. In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I really appreciate it. Neptune: Yeah, okay. Jaune: Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make the night. Neptune: Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune. Jaune; Not at my face. All right, only one thing left to do. ---- Yang: You know, I think we really needed this. Ruby: Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too! Yang: Aw, thanks! It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too. Tomorrow it's back to work. Trivia * The title of the episode is a play on the dancing game Dance Dance Revolution. Inconsistencies Image Gallery Vol2Ep7SC1.png Vol2Ep7SC2.png Vol2Ep7SC3.png Vol2Ep7SC4.png Vol2Ep7SC5.png Vol2Ep7SC6.png Vol2Ep7SC7.png Vol2Ep7SC8.png Vol2Ep7SC9.png Vol2Ep7SC10.png Vol2Ep7SC11.png Vol2Ep7SC12.png Video To be released on September 18th. References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2 Category:Season 1